Road to nowhere
by theladypantera
Summary: though this will eventually be a Delena fic, at the moment our hero needs a much needed break! As such, Damon travels to New Orleans where mysterious gypsy vampires and life or death incidents will push him to the extreme and challenge the power of his heart... I look forward to any and all comments as I hit the road :) **warning for later lemons**
1. Chapter 1

He grips the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white from the force of his anger, willing himself NOT to damage the ultra sheer custom leather of the steering wheel to his baby blue '65 mustang.

_Breathe._ He tells himself.

A vibrating in his jacket pocket startles him.

_shit. fuck. crap._ Hadn't he had the sense to turn it off?

The vibration in his pocket ceases after a few seconds.

_Good._ Damon thinks to himself. At least now he didn't have to feel bad for not answering. Didn't have to feel bad for not getting into another round of 'St. Stephan can do no wrong, "_Oh Damon, what am I going to do? Here let me lean on your shoulder, while I take comfort in your arms, getting your hopes up for something that will never happen," _he seethes silently in his mind. Nope. Wasn't going to feel sorry for that, not one bit.

His pocket vibrates.

_Shit! Fuck! Crap!_ He punches his fist on the dash, groaning when he hears the dashboard give slightly.

The vibrating in his pocket renews.

_Just. Fucking. Great._

Damon closes his eyes, momentarily cursing the universe for birthing the man that had ever invented cell phones. Steeling himself, he reaches into his pocket only momentarily registering the name he already knows will be flashing across the screen. With his best bravado voice in place he presses the talk button on his mobile.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" the drawl of his tone imitating a calm and indifference he surely doesn't feel at this moment.

"H..Hi.. Damon," her voice is soft and tentative on the other end. Damon can't help the smirk that plays across his face. He knows Elena is testing the waters, checking to see what impact her latest refusal of his love was having on him but he was so not in the mood to be her little whipping boy.

"Miss me already princess?" he smirks into the phone unable to suppress the tiny bit of enjoyment he gets when he hears an annoyed puff of air on the other end. He knows she hates it when he calls her that, which only makes him want to adopt it as her new name just so he can enjoy her continued blushes and feigned annoyance at him. But their recent conversation still hangs heavy in the air between them and he lets out his own soft breath knowing that it's not her fault after all, that he's in love with a woman who couldn't or wouldn't return his feelings…again!

"Elena?" he asks when she doesn't respond right away. Odd that she would forgo lecturing him on his attitude...

"You didn't answer…before," she replies, ignoring his words. Interesting tactic.

"Ya well I was peckish. I got some takeout before I hit the road." Some 5'6" blonde and easy on the eyes kind of take out, but he wisely leaves that part out as he steady's his hands on the wheel while cradling the phone to his ear, his super vampire reflexes making it easy to navigate the dark highway while still mostly focused on the soft voice at the other end.

"Oh." Was that surprise in her voice? Possibly apprehension? Did she think she had sent him over the edge into a vengeful murderous killing spree?

"Don't worry Elena, I didn't hurt anyone if that's what you're worried about," he states, a touch of annoyance entering his voice. Gods, after everything they'd been through, didn't she know him better then that?

"No..of course not," she stammers, confidence slowly creeping back into her voice. "I wouldn't think that of you Damon. I know you better then that..." her voice trails off at the end as if she wants to say more but she holds herself back.

"Well, good." Quirking a surprised eyebrow at the phone he asks, "Anything else I can do you for?" Gods it was so hard to be aloof and distant with her but he knows it's what she wants and it's what he's going to have to give her, even if it breaks him in the process. He knows he can do no less for her and one day he hopes she will understand. Understand why he can't be there with her right now, being her 'friend'. Sure they had gotten closer in their search for his off-the-wagon ripper brother and he had felt like whatever was between them was suddenly taking on a life of its own and he knew she could feel it too. He knew it was what was driving her through all her irrational and sometimes juvenile behavior. But Stephen was back and on the bunny diet again and Elena had a house full of friends to turn too when she needed it and they would just have to do in the interim of his absence.

"I guess not.. I mean, I just wanted to tell you Damon.. that, um," she can barely believe how hard it is to talk to him. She knows he's not going to be gone for long, he had said something about needing to take care of some business and that he wasn't quite sure how long it would take but that he'd back as soon as he could. Still, the idea of knowing that she won't be able to see him when she wants too, to know that he won't be there if she needs him makes her feel all.. sick and panicky inside. She struggles to get her brain to form the words that her mouth seems incapable of speaking. The words that seem to stick in her heart and choke the air from her lungs. In the end she settles for a partial truth.

"I'll miss you, Damon." There, she said it. Now if only she can see his face. If only she can touch him, just once more to hold the memory of him a little longer.

He can feel the ache in her voice. It matches his own. He knows she cares for him. Knows that what she feels for him scares her to death and more then that, he knows that it should because he WAS death and nothing good ever happens to death. He runs a hand through his hair knowing that his iron-clad charade of amicable indifference is just too heavy to wear anymore. He needs a break. The idea of constantly throwing his heart under a bus for her to trample on, especially when she has no idea what she really wants from her life or from herself, never mind him, was just not on his list of fun time ideas.

And that's when he had decided to leave for New Orleans and some much needed, 'Damon time'. Of course, the other reason for his hasty departure is a much harder pill to swallow... Elena Gilbert wasn't ready for him. She wasn't ready to be the woman that he needed her to be, as much as he wasn't the boy she needed right now. Hence why she was still so hung up on his younger brother he had to annoyingly concede. She was young and infatuated with the idea of 'first true love' romances. But he also knows that their connection is strong, there's no denying it try as Elena might, but that's because she has yet to realize that love, REAL love, was never like they wrote about in those romance books. REAL love consumed you, endangered you and risked everything you were weather you knew it or not. Weather you were ready or not.

_Sigh. _ Here he was a 160 year old Vampire who had been suckling at the teet of life for over a century, pining away after an 18 year old wisp of a girl. He was so not winning any manly awards.

"I'll miss you too, Elena," his voice barely above a whisper as he clicks off, tossing the mobile onto the empty passenger seat next to him. Rolling down the window he lets the cool night air inside allowing it to cool his heated skin. Flooring the gas, the mustang takes off with a burst of speed down the dark highway. Damon clutches tightly to the steering wheel as he races at incredible speeds, the wind catching his tears and blowing them away before they even have a chance to fall.

Later on he would find himself wondering, if he had known what was waiting for him after he hung up the phone, would he have been in such a hurry to get there?


	2. Chapter 2

He moves silently in the dark quiet of the bar, his mouth burning at the anticipation of a good helping of his favorite bourbon. Something about that smooth burn that takes the edge off his nerves and soothes the loneliness in his heart.

"Line 'em up," he tells the bar keep, nodding in the direction of his preferred beverage and dropping a stack of twenties on the soiled bar. The bartender wastes no time in palming the money and setting up several tumblers as he quickly pours the amber liquid into the awaiting glasses. Silently he pushes them towards Damon and with a second thought, leaves the bottle for him as well as he turns and continues to wipe down the rest of the bar counter.

Damon picks up the first tumbler, shooting it back without feeling it. Has another. Then a third as he reaches for the bottle pouring himself another good two fingers of the firewater. Taking his time with the fourth he begins to feel the pleasurable tell-tale signs of a slight drunken haze creeping in around the edges of his vision. He turns to observe the rest of the dark bar when he begins to feel a presence, surprise etched on his face at not having noticed it the moment he walked in. Damon searches the deep dark corners of the bar with his excellent vision but doesn't see anything at first. Then he hears it with his vampire hearing because the pitch is just a little bit above what any human could possibly duplicate. A sound that surprisingly sends a pleasurable jolt down his spine… a sound that is almost familiar when he hears it again. A soft giggle.

His stormy eyes immediately lock on a set of brilliant hazel in the far back corner. Long lashes blink close seductively as cherry red lips purr in a soft Italian accent, a soft whisper no human ear would be able to hear, "_Ciao stronzo,_" she smiles, revealing the point of a single fang for just a moment before covering her mouth with one delicately manicured hand.

Damon blinks his eyes. He can't help the grin that breaks across his face as he replies to her just as softly, knowing she will hear him, "_Ciao bella_".

The Vampire in the corner smiles and before Damon can even register the motions of his body, he scoops the half empty bottle of bourbon off the counter, glass tumblers in the other as he blurs over to the other side of the bar, sliding into the booth right next to those cherry red lips. He sets the bottle and glasses on the table never taking his eyes off the Vampire before him. "_Scusa, signora_" he smiles lazily taking her hand in his, gently laying a kiss on the back of it as he softly rubs his thumb across the back of her hand. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but have we met before?" He can't help the sexy, sensual smirk that lights across his face.

"Dam-ian, _che cosa dire,_" the Italian vampire laughs softly, blushing fiercely as she slowly takes her hand back. "It has been too long, no?" her accent rolling her r's and stretching her o's in a seductively erotic dance.

"It has been too long, _Si,_" Damon smiles at her, unable to believe his eyes as he drinks her in. He had always loved the way she said his name, the way her accent dropped in the "ah" at the end instead of the "oh". He's mesmerized by her Chestnut wavy hair and the way it hangs loosely around her shoulders with her perfect round breasts almost spilling out of her tight white silken top as he fondly remembers all the ways they used to find solace in each other. Giving himself a visible shake, Damon draws his gaze back up to her eyes, but she's still smiling, not caring where he chooses to linger his gaze on her. Finally he speaks when it becomes clear that she won't be the one to initiate this conversation.

"Mona" he starts, still clasping her hand in his, "I don't understand, how long has it been? I can't believe you're here of all places. What are you dong here? Are the others with you?" The questions come rushing out in an unexpected torrent and he feels bad when he sees the downcast look in the other Vampire's eyes.

"Dam-ian" she speaks his name softly, "you sound like you are not happy to see me," she pouts as she cast her eyes down and away from him.

"No, oh god, I'm sorry, of course I am," berating himself in his head he turns her to face him, his hand lingering on her cheek. "I'm just, I'm just so surprised to see you and happy of course," he adds seeing her eyes brighten and he knows she understands that he means it.

"_Bene_" she beams as she locks gazes with him, "because I did not dare believe that you would really be here Dam-ian" stretching the 'ah' that doesn't exist in his name as it simultaneously pulls at the smile on his face, "and yet, here you are." she finishes, beaming up at him.

He doesn't understand what she means at first. "What do you mean, did you know I was going to be here?" he asks, unable to conceal the surprise on his face.

"A little bit," she replies hesitantly, not sure if those are the correct words "I.. dream about you.. here," she gestures to the bar around them.

Damon knew that Mona was special like that. Had always been. She wasn't a Witch exactly. She was a Gypsy from Europe and somehow they were different from the Witches that were more common in North America. Not that Damon had any clue as to what those differences were besides the one obvious one. Unlike Witches, Gypsies still had their powers intact when they became Vampires which was just another reason why he tried his best to stay away from anything that even remotely smelled of the wicca stuff, as he liked to call it. But Mona? When she had her 'feelings' it was usually best to listen. It was odd though, he hadn't seen her since the second world war, when he had still been in Europe with his humanity in tact.

"It's so good to see you," he smiles, and he means it, forgetting her words for a moment. Her blush bringing back all the memories he had shared with this amazingly mysterious woman, yet he had been too wrapped up in his love for Katherine at the time and his mission to set her free to truly see the woman in front of him for who and what she was. Hadn't seen her in fact, since the last night they'd spent in each other's arms before he shipped off for his final tour of duty. From the way she was blushing, Damon was pretty sure she was remembering the same night as well.

Suddenly, without thinking, he leans towards her, brushing his lips against hers. He needs to know this is real. That she's really sitting here and not just some alcohol induced vision. Her surprised 'Oh' as their lips touch tell him everything he needs to know. She's real and she's here, her lips quivering just under his as she closes the distance between them. The feel of her soft skin on his lips tells Damon that if this is a dream, it was going to be a very, very good dream.

A loud ringing interrupts the moment as they break apart, their breaths heavy.

Damon looks at his phone, see's the name and closes his eyes saying a silent prayer, or was it a curse? before turning slightly from Mona, and speaking into the mobile. "Elena, what can I do you for?" he asks non pulsed, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Damon are you ok?" Elena asks, "you sound out of breath.. are you being attacked?"

"err.. ah .. no, not exactly," he replies and he can practically see her questioning gaze on the other end.

"But I'm sure you didn't call just to see if I was alive, which I am, so again, what's up Elena?" he asks looking away, taking in the dirty rafters of the bar.

"_Scusa, _Damian, I must go" Mona suddenly rises beside him. "I'm sorry."

It's amazing that Damon's head doesn't snap right off as he looks between Mona and the phone, his questioning gaze and hand gestures clearly asking her to give him a moment so he can end the call, but she ignores his pleas, a panicked expression in her eyes, "Please Dam-ian, the time is little. I will see you again," and before he can say anything more, she's gone. Damon's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Damon, are you with a woman?" Elena's slightly agitated voice sounds from the other end.

"Damon?" she asks again when he doesn't answer.

"Geesh, Elena" he says, coming to himself, his hand wiping across his face, "What does it matter, we're not together remember?" His anger rolling the r's a little harshly, "It's none of your business right Elena? You CHOSE that when you chose my super-hero baby bro, remember?" he didn't mean for the anger in his voice to be so evident, much less for the words to actually come out, but this night was not going quite as planned and he was going to need a lot more liquor.

"Damon... I'm sorry."

What? She was sorry? He was the one being a dick. "What do you have to be sorry for?" he snips back, not sure he wants to play into whatever game this is gong to be but finding himself unable to participate.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the girl you wanted me to be, Damon."

Wait. What was she talking about.

"Elena?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Damon, I never meant too. Please know that."

"Elena," he can't help the gruffness in his voice and suddenly he doesn't care. "You're starting to scare me," his hands tighten on the phone, he can hear strange noises in the background.

"Elena, where are you?" panic suddenly rising in his chest.

"I just wanted you to know, Damon.. that if..."

"Elena answer me!" he's getting mad now, this isn't funny. Something is wrong.

"If things had been different.. I would have chosen different.. I would have..."

What is she talking about? None of this makes any sense and the gooseflesh erupting on his skin tells him even his body knows that something is very, very NOT right.

"Elena you're not making any sense. Tell me, where you are, I'll come get you," he pleads with her, not caring how he sounds. He'll get down on his knees and beg in a fucking tutu if it means she'll stop acting so weird and just tell him where she is!

"It would have been you Damon, I would have chosen you."

_What?_

But before he can register the shock of her words or what they might imply, his vampire hearing, which had been set at volume 10 to make out Elena's soft voice on the other end, suddenly explodes in the back of his head as broken eardrums start spilling blood from Damon's damaged ears, which amazingly enough still can't drown out the sound of Damon's guttural screams as he clutches his head with his arms, hunched over his chair, as the sound of a very real and very loud explosion on Elena's end rockets across the airwaves.

"ELEEEEENAAAAAA!"

His mind reels in slow motion as his heart retches in his chest, his screams of anguish and disbelief threatening to destroy everything. Red begins to pool in his eyes as the darkness of his vision begins to shimmer with his rage. There's an audible 'crack' and then everything goes black.

**.**

**.**

*******Author's Notes*******

**Translations:**

_Ciao bella_ = hello beautiful

_Ciao stronzo_ = 'stronzo' is hard to translate. It's a term used for a guy who can be.. well.. a dipshit, I guess :) In this manner though, it's said as an endearment. Kind of like saying "hi troublemaker" :o)

___Scusa, signora = _excuse me miss

_Che cosa dire_ = what are you saying

_Scusa_ = excuse me

_Bene_ = good


	3. Chapter 3

Wakefulness is slow to come. He's not exactly sure when he realizes he's awake, only that he's starting to register in small moments, the soft sounds of traffic a little in the distance, approximately 10 meters due East his Vampiric brain calculates without even thinking about it. Just one of the many thousands of calculations his enhanced brain was constantly working on. It configured, matched and filed everything around him into two neat little piles; Threat. Not Threat. His brain registering no immediate danger around him, Damon takes his time in waking. The whirring of a fan and the soft breeze it sends his way brings his attention to the beads of sweat forming on his heated skin. Suddenly he feels the soft mattress beneath him...when had he gotten into bed?

Moaning, Damon blinks an eye open as he rubs at the back of his neck, registering the slowly spinning fan on the armoire his brain told him would be there. A patch of sunlight streams through the drawn curtains, stretching across the smooth and polished wood. He blinks into the light, slowly rising on his elbows not understanding why his thoughts are so slow to connect this morning. He turns his head to see a familiar figure seated in a rocking chair across the room and suddenly the memories of last night's phone call come crashing back.

"Oh my God, Elena!" Damon's scream is hoarse and catches in his throat as he bolts from the bed. He pauses suddenly, his eyes scanning everywhere around him but not really seeing anything. For the first time in his life he doesn't know what to do, which move to make. Scream? Cry? Kill something? Yes, killing something would help. Killing something always helped when Damon's emotions were threatening to consume him. He needs to do something. He needs to move. His eyes search the room in a panic, unsure of what direction to take and yet totally sure that the panic rising in his chest is about to have violent and ugly repercussions. He grips his chest, trying to keep from swaying as shock spirals across his face,_ Oh my God, I'm having a heart attack_ and the irony of such a death only half registers as the other half of him is totally certain that he's about to break down and totally loose it, if.. if.. he can't say the words.. Can't even think of the possibility that they might be true.. _No.. God no, please no, not, Elena_.. s_he… she, can't be_. Damon rubs his face with his hands not surprised at how badly they're shaking when a touch at his chest has him looking in the eyes of a once familiar face.

"Damian," she says his name softly, calmly as if she's trying to approach a startled animal, and perhaps she is. It's the "ah" of his name, that sound more then anything, that is enough for his scattered mind and volcanic emotions to reach out and clamp onto. A life line of calm and the promise of peace as he turns to lock eyes with the beautiful vampire before him. Her reassuring gaze settles over him and slowly he begins to feel his heart calm as the pain in his chest recedes.

"M_io bello_, it is ok _mi amore_, you are ok", she speaks with the utmost compassion as she touches the side of his face, reassuring him, begging him to believe her.

Closing his eyes, he uses the sheer force of his will to draw himself into a place of calm and balance. He knows he will be useless for whatever might need to be done later on if he can't hold his shit together now. He takes a deep breath and speaks slowly.

"What happened to Elena, I need to know".

"She is ok Damian, they all are," she smiles reassuringly up at him.

_What_? His brain hiccups for a moment. Elena.. Elena was alive? She was ok? She hadn't been hurt or worse in that horrible explosion? The explosion he'd been unable to stop because he hadn't been with her, because he needed his fucking 'Damon time'? Mountains of grief and layers of guilt and self-recriminations threaten to lift from his shoulders but instead he narrows his eyes in a way that clearly shows his skepticism but that he is willing to believe her if it means she can wave some magic wand and make this horrible nightmare of a morning he was having, to just simply, vanish. Gods if she could do that, he was pretty damn sure he could fucking fly.

Understanding him instantly, the vampire nods to a chair where Damon's jacket is lying unnoticed. In a blur of speed he has his cell in hand already speed dialing the first person in his contact lists. The phone rings and rings, an eternity between each as Damon holds his breath, breath he doesn't need, when he hears the sudden click on the other end followed by a rushed and exasperated voice, "Yes, Damon?" Elena's gentle voice hums across the line.

Damon's eyes widen, tears brimming at the edges..he has to cough to clear his throat of all the ebbing emotion, all the joy that threatens to bubble over at the sound of her voice.. "Hey, Elena," he manages to scrape out. "Just checking in, making sure you guys are managing without me," he says in lazy voice, feigning complete indifference.

"What, did you think we'd have blown ourselves up by now Damon?" she giggles into the phone, never seeing the way Damon suddenly stiffens on the other end, as all her annoyance towards him fades away at hearing the barely suppressed emotion in his voice. He did care, despite all his pretenses to the opposite. "You've only been gone less then a week, I think we're not so far gone as to be that pathetically helpless without you," she pretends to huff. She can't help but tease him especially since they hadn't had much of a chance to clear the air between them since the last time they had seen each other, so it was nice for her to have these moments to just hear his voice and enjoy his company. She frowns into the phone only just realizing that he hasn't responded to her comments at all. It was very un-Damon-like to not get in at least one or two snide comments between every other breath.

"Damon?" she asks softly.

"ya.. uh, I'm here." But Damon can barely register everything that she's saying and what's happening. "We uh, we didn't talk last night?" he inquires, hoping she won't hear the panic vibrating just underneath his calm nerves. The kind of calm that a wet noodle could break.

"Damon," she says his name like a sigh, the kind that immediately reveals his characteristic grin. "Were you hammered again? No we didn't talk last night, so don't worry, there are no drunken embarrassing phone calls to apologize for," she laughs softly, guessing at his fear. Though she will never truly understand the wave of relief that washes over Damon in that moment but she does hear it in the lightness of his voice when his regular, sarcastic tone rolls across the other end. "Oh I just wanted to make sure we didn't have any nasty phone sex that I was going to have to compel you to forget later on," his soft voice giving way to all the seductive ways a phone call like that might have gone. He's rewarded with the sound of Elena's voice hitching on the other end, he can almost hear her legs shake but nothing can prepare him for her response.

"And why would you want to compel me to forget?" she asks almost breathlessly.

Damon pinches his hand to make sure he's not hallucinating.. Again! He is expecting Elena to make some off hand comment about 'in his dreams' or to scold him for talking like that to her or some other rant about his behavior. But Elena and innuendo's? Involving sex.. with HIM?! Never. At least, that's what he'd always believed. But he was feeling.. _motivated_ by her and feeling just the slightest bit drunk from his euphoria at realizing that she hadn't been blow up into a million pieces like he had first feared upon waking.

"Why else princess?" his breath puffs softly into the phone. "If you remembered how hard I could rock your world, you'd never let me leave your bed." He can practically feel the heat from Elena's blush on the other end and it's affect on his manly ego.. is, well.. Manly. Before he can give her a chance to retort or to spoil his euphoric mood, in a moment of wild emotional recklessness, he says in a smoldering heated voice, "Dream you later," and clicks off the phone. A stunned Elena looks down at the cell in her hand as the other clutches at her chest. She knows without doubt that breathless husky voice is going to follow her into her dreams and she silently curses him for his feverish effect upon her.

Damon is still grinning stupidly to himself when the shifting of a person in the room brings his attention back to the here and now. Turning, he finds the Italian Vampire seated back in her chair, slowly watching him. He can see her mind working on something, can practically see the gears rotating in her head. She had always been easy to read like that. At least for him.

"A penny for your thoughts," he smiles at the younger Vampire, not sure what else to say. She seems to come to a decision as she rises to stand before him, not yet speaking. Damon searches for words, he wants to say something but doesn't know where or how to start. Instead he releases an exasperated sigh, running a hand through his hair as he looks softly into the eyes of the quiet vampire across from him.

"I'm sorry about that, Mona," and as he says it, he knows he means it. He hadn't meant for her to hear his exchange with Elena. Hadn't meant to be that insensitive to this person who had only ever been good to him in his long and rotten life. But when Elena was in the picture, it was like everything else ceased to exist. He can see Mona watching him and she seems to read his thoughts as a soft smile spreads across her face and she gives him a reassuring nod. Damon smiles back, happy knowing that he hadn't done any permanent damage to their friendship…yet. _There's still time_ he tells himself and tries not to cringe at the honesty of his own thoughts.

Mona's soft voice brings him back, "So you see, she is good, like I tell you."

Yes, she had. And now that he knew Elena was safe he could spend some time thinking about how Mona's voice always seemed to sound like she was singing when she spoke, regardless of how awful her English could be. He was actually rather impressed that she had taken to learning it, she had been adamant back in the day about not conforming to 'the ways of the west'. He laughs, giving his head a shake knowing that his brain must have finally unclogged the huge mass of information pile-up because all of a sudden Damon is starting to get blips on his internal radar that's pointing directly to the THREAT pile. Simultaneously, he realizes that the Vampire in front of him is trying to tell him something, has in fact, been trying to tell him something since he had awoken. So utterly and totally absorbed in the hell exploding in his mind he had blocked everything else out. But slowly the pieces were falling into place and understanding came in the knowledge that Mona knew something, at least in part, about what the fuck was going on.

"Ya about that," he offers gently as the gears in his brain begin their regular steady hum of configure, match, file. "Got anything you want to tell me?" he watches her with a critical gaze knowing something doesn't feel right.

"Oh, Damian," she frowns, "do you really not know?" Suddenly turning on her heel she walks from the room, confident that Damon will follow her, which he does, grabbing his jacket from the chair as he passes it.

"Where are we?" he asks following Mona down the hallway as he slips the familiar cool weight of his leather jacket over his shoulders. Turning he descends a set of stairs that open into a large library/Den where an unlit fire sits ready in the hearth to be sparked at a moments notice.

"_Mia casa_, Damian, I bring you here last night after I find you," she says simply, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"What do you mean, after you found me?" he asks, pausing only momentarily in his steps. Had he blacked out? He didn't think he'd gotten that drunk last night.

The Vampire doesn't respond right away. Instead she waits for him to seat himself while she walks over to a side bar and pours a half glass of some amber looking liquid into a large tumbler while plunking two heavy cubes from a stainless steel bucket into the glass. She hands it over to Damon's eagerly awaiting and outstretched hand. He smiles as he brings the tumbler to his lips, she knew exactly how he liked his drinks; chilled and on the rocks. He winces only slightly as the burn of the Bourbon flows down his parched throat.

"Better?" she smiles down at him, taking a seat in the love seat next to his recliner.

"Much" and the smile he gives her is something much more rare then the 150 year old Bourbon in his hand. This smile, was genuine.

They sit in companionable silence for a few minutes. Each just taking in the other, registering the little changes in style and hair since they'd last seen each other, which was really the only things they had to judge the passage of time giving their bodies never changed, never aged. But still, Damon's mind is a buzz whirling with the implications of everything that has happened since he set out on the road and wonders what the hell is going on with his life.

"Do you remember how we meet?" her voice pulls him back from his thoughts as his signature smirk falls into place. How could he forget. "How could I forget?" Tangled limbs, heavy grunting, blood, sex and oddly enough hay, flash through Damon's mind as he grins.

"And do you remember too, the trouble you get us into?" she smiles knowingly at him.

"I don't know about you" Damon takes a sip from his glass, his eyes never leaving hers, "but it was never any trouble for me," he gives her a wink taking another strong pull of alcohol. _This is good stuff_. He relishes in the heat as it burns down his throat, taking the edge off the buzzing in his head.

Mona leans back in her chair, eyeing him. "No doubt," a knowing smile plays on her lips.

"But I believe you remember, no? that not all my people were as bewitched by you as I." Damon can't help the smirk at her choice of words, just like he can't help the cold edge that steals into his gaze as he watches her, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" he leans towards her, his brow furrowing, something it hardly ever did. Forehead wrinkles were for his super-hero little brother.

"What am I speaking, Damian?" Her eyes hold a mischievous glint and just for a moment Damon's not exactly sure which end of the cat he's holding.

"Mona, are you telling me that your x-boyfriend is fucking with me?" The growl that rises in his chest is primal and ready for a fight.

"No Damian, I'm telling you my _husband_ is trying to kill you".

********* Authors Note:*************

_Thanks everyone for bearing with me, I promise things will start to make sense very soon! I'm still developing the story as I go, so please feel free to add or suggest anything you might like to see as the story progresses, just keep in mind that this WILL eventually be a Delena story and I've got a surprise 'kitten moment' saved up for just the right spot, lol. Thanks for reading and if you enjoyed this story so far, *****please review*** so i know people at least find this story interesting and I can keep trying to turn these chapters out :) thx all!_

**_Translations:_**

_Mio bello... mi amore.. = _my beautiful one, my love

_Mia casa_ = my house


	4. Chapter 4 lemon warning

"Husband! What the fuck Mona!" Damon yells almost dropping his crystal tumbler, some of the liquid sloshing out as he bolts from the soft leather armchair and begins pacing frantically around the room.

"What do you mean, husband? Are you telling me after everything you and I had to go through because of him, you went BACK!?" Damon can't believe what he's hearing. He gives himself a moment to recall back those early years before he had finally flipped his switch, oh what a different person he had been back then. So young and incredibly stupid.

Lost, confused and bitter over the loss of his love, Katherine, he had simply wandered around Europe drowning his sorrows in ale and prostitutes not caring what became of himself as he teetered on the edge of his humanity. At that point in his life he had already seen his fair share of war and life was starting to feel just a little too.. much. Too much pain, too much suffering, too many crushed dreams with way too many lonely nights and not the kind of lonely that a prostitute or a compelled date could help with either. That's when Mona had found him. On the verge of turning it all off.

It was in spending time with Mona, her easy care free way of living and loving that had drawn Damon to her. She was vibrant and full of so much life that she overshadowed Damon's dark and gloomy façade with the power of a sun flare burning across a darkened dessert. She had been newly turned, only a few years, but like her, her story was an unusual one. Born of a family of Gypsies Damon soon discovered that not only were their powers enhanced as Vampires but that her family was actually made up of both human AND vampire descendents! They co-existed together and if life threatened a mortal family member or they simply wished to 'cross the sides' as they called it, they would simply have a vampire family member turn them. Usually it was those stronger in the Gypsy magic's that turned and there were those that never turned at all, living all their days as humans with vampire relatives! Damon had been aghast at the possibilities but Mona assured him that they all lived quite peacefully together and with the land around them. There was no real fear of over-hunting on the humans because these Vampires didn't see humans as their prey, they were family. So it was rare if a Gypsy Vampire actually killed a human, though it did happen. Nothing was perfect. They also had a council of elders, made of up all the different Gypsy families that settled any real skirmishes as they arose and marriages and alliances were often made and traded to keep the peace regardless of how the persons involved might feel. And with a family of vampires that could last hundreds if not thousands of years, keeping the peace was something of the utmost importance.

Damon hadn't been surprised or concerned when Mona would later confess to him that she had gone against her family's wishes and broken the engagement to the man they had chosen for her. She deserved better then that wimpy, boring ass-hat anyways as far as Damon was concerned. And even though he wasn't free to give his heart to this girl, he was waiting for his beloved Katherine, it didn't mean they couldn't help each other forget about their pain and broken dreams. From that moment on their forbidden love was something they had had to keep hidden and confined to stolen moments in hay lofts or rooftops. Secret glances as she was watched like a hawk by her family who struggled to repair the damages caused by Mona's refusal of Rikardo's hand.

"Rikardo!" Damon spat. "That was his name!"

Mona can only nod in his direction, a little afraid to say too much until she's given Damon a chance to calm down. She is all too familiar with how volatile and instant his outbursts can be. She also knows that despite his walls and the strength he exudes, he can be fragile too and he had loved her once, even if he didn't love her now. Mona takes a deep breath, catching the wetness in her eyes before it can form. It was best not to think on those things now. The past was the past and this was now. And now, Damon needed her or he would never have a chance to be happy with his, Elena and if she couldn't help her sweet tortured Angel to find some peace after all he had given her, what use was she at all?

He turns his back to Mona, he just can't look at her right now and instead finishes off the rest of the Bourbon as he sets the glass down on a nearby table, barely feeling the delicious taste and not at all registering the fact that the room has gone deftly quiet. Shifting his gaze he notices that Mona is starring off into nowhere, her arms are clutching tightly around herself as if she is cold or shaking. It's then he notices her body stiffen the way it always does when she's trying to suppress how she feels. The storminess in those hazel eyes tell him she is suffering but won't show it. She had always been so strong like that. Like a rock. His rock.

"Mona" he says her name softly but she doesn't seem to hear him. He calls her again and finally she turns her gaze on him and he knows what a jerk he's been. What a hard ass. What right did he have to be jealous after all these years? He had left her, he had no right but it didn't ease the discomfort in his chest.

She lowers her gaze as she turns to face the fireplace, ringing her hands. She knows she can't look at him when she tells him this part. It always makes her feel so weak.

"After you leave Damian" she hesitates a first, "I was heartbroken but I survive" her voice getting stronger as she speaks while he tries not to flinch at his own cowardly behavior all those years ago. "I was very strong with my _famiglia_ when I tell them I would still not marry Rikardo. He was angry with you of course, he believe you take me away from him because he could not believe that I do not love him. But I did not Damian, even before you came I know I could never, would never love him". She hangs her head for a moment pausing to allow the emotions to sweep over her as they slowly subside. Damon shifts uneasily but remains quiet. He knows he needs to hear this and more than that, she needs to say it.

"So many years I spend trying to live my life but always Rikardo he pursue me when one day my mother, who say she will never be a vampire, get very sick and no one can help her. She take blood but nothing work. They do spells to cast out the demons but nothing, Damian," she says it like a plea, her fists clenching before her as they shake slightly at the memory.

"And then _he_ come. Rikardo," she says his name like a curse. "He say he has magic that can save my mother and he will give it to her if I.. if I…"

"If you married him," Damon finishes for her, his brows coming together in a sharp grimace. He can see the back of her head nod in agreement, he shoulders slumped in defeat. "But how did he do it?" he questions and Mona knows what he's asking.

"After you leave Damian, he was very angry. He say you take away his honor," she turns to face him. "He became obsessed with power and dark magic. I never say this before but I believe.. I think.." she looks away as she bites her lip. Damon is at her side in a moment, his hands on her shoulders urging her to look into his eyes.

"You think he was the one that poisoned her, don't you?" the unmasked hatred in his voice drips like venom from his fangs. A quiet sob of a nod is all the answer he receives as he crushes her delicate frame into his strong embrace. He feels her shake as all the pent up anger, grief and sorrow come tumbling out. And to think he had left her to all of it, alone. Not knowing what else he can do to help her, he just holds her, rubbing small circles on her back wishing for a magic wand he can wave to erase all the hurt and pain she must have endured at the hands of that asshole. _I knew I should have killed him before I left_.

"And your mother?" he asks when he sees her breaths become more regular. She pulls out of his embrace as a hand wipes at a stray tear. "She pass away in 1988" she stands a little straighter. "That is when I finally leave him and all the families. I travel around Europe but something draws me here, to this place, this city," she gestures around her, a hesitant smile on her face. "But of course he follow me," she all but spits out, her voice tinged with venom and Damon can't help the smile that creeps across his face. _Oh_ _Yes, she was a little spitfire_.

"I'm sorry Damian, you must know, I do everything I can but.."

"but what?" and suddenly he feels like he's lost the thread of this conversation somewhere.

"He knew you would be here Damian, he cast a spell and he see you," she says with a touch of panic rising in her throat. "He has vowed to kill you if he ever see you again," and he can see the fear plainly in her eyes and that she really believes her husband, or rather x-husbands threats.

"Pfft, is that all?" he smirks, rubbing his hand to her cheek. "Greater men have tried baby, believe me, and I'm still here." But his cocky grin does nothing to soothe her fears.

She shakes her head. "No, you don't understand. He knows he cannot beat you with strength but that doesn't mean he still can't hurt you, Damian. What do you think happened last night? He got to your drink before you even knew he was there!"

Damon's surprise is evident and harsh, "You mean he fucking roof'ied me?" suddenly he feels a little used.. a little cheap. What was he, some adolescent teenage girl?

"Roofie?" she says the unfamiliar word rolling it around on her tongue and just like that his depressing mood is lifting, strand by strand. She seems to suddenly understand the meaning of the word. "Ah, _Si_" she says, "In a way. It is meant to give you bad visions, your deepest fears to make you mad and unhinge your mind. He is trying to.. to..torture you, yes?"

He knows she's asking if she's using the right word but all he can think about is all the ways he wants to rip this guy a new asshole.

She looks away, not wanting to admit the truth. Damon was so in love with this Elena girl that he had almost driven himself mad at the mere thought of the woman's death. She feels the jealous pang but pushes it aside. Damon is her friend and they were a long time ago.

"But then what happened? I don't remember anything from last night and Elena says I never spoke to her and you.. hey, you left.. where did you go?" cold calculating blue eyes narrow as he watches her.

"As soon as I see you speak to no one in your phone," she starts to say when Damon interrupts her.

"Wait, wait a minute, you mean to say that I was talking to my fucking hand?" his groan of embarrassment is real as he smacks his forehead with his palm, "fucking hell" he moans as he collapses on the love seat. "I need another drink," but before he can get up to fix himself one there's an olive skinned arm already holding a crystal tumbler out to him half full of the delicious amber looking liquid.

"ah thanks," he says already half risen out of his spot. He had forgotten how attentive she had always been. Always seeing to his smallest comfort. He had forgotten what that was like. It was.. kind of nice.

She smiles at him, turning to face the window as she speaks, picking up where she left off. "As soon as I see what is happening I leave to see if I can find him, try to talk to him. When I come back you are.." she pauses briefly trying not to think of the broken image she had seen that night. How distraught the older vampire had been, howling in pain on the floor of the bar, none of the bar patrons daring to come close to him. She knew the nightmares would only continue until they ravaged his mind raw so she did the only thing she could think of to do to interrupt the spell. She snapped his neck.

His laugh surprises her. "Is that all?" placing the crystal on the table he stands just a few feet from her turned back, "Come on Mona, don't worry about it, are you kidding me? Stephen snaps my neck like twice a week just for talking to his girl." And there was that girl again. It was so unfair. She had missed him, had carried a piece of him with her and after all these years, here he was and he STILL couldn't see her. Still another woman stood between them.

"You must know Damian, he will not stop and his powers have grown. I.. I worry for you." She feels ridiculous and stupid, like a baby vampire all over again, but that was just the affect he had on her. On most women, she imagined with a slight grimace.

He tries to smile reassuringly at her but she won't look at him. "Thank you for worrying about me, but you don't need too. Now that I know what dipshit is up too, I can be bettered prepared. That is, until I track him, find him and stake his crazy ass." The feral tone in his voice, to match the look in his eyes if she were to turn and see it, tells her that he will broke no opposition.

Lowering her head she gives a resigned sigh, still not able to turn and face him. "I will help you how I can Damian, but you must move quickly."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean the rest of the story."

Suddenly he's directly behind her, she can feel the soft pressure of his chest on her back and it sends a shiver rolling down her spine.

"Remind me," he speaks softly, his breath brushing her ear.

"The part where you come for what you need, Dami-an," stretching the nonexistent 'ah' in his name. "Where you take what you need and never look back." she can't help the sting in her voice or the wetness that suddenly brims in her eyes.

His hands are on her shoulders, softly holding her, she dips her head in grief as a silent sob escapes unbidden and Damon's heart squeezes in his chest. Only now does he begin to realize just how much she's suffering, how much she must have been suffering from their first meeting and he was too much of a self-absorbed ass-face to realize it. They hadn't seen each other in decades and so much had happened to both of them. And just like that he knows what she's really hurting over.

"_Bella_ Mona Lisa, please," he speaks his pet name for her with all the emotion he is capable of feeling and feels her laugh between silent sobs. Slowly he turns her to face him, wiping a tear from her red rimmed eyes.

"_Mia bella ragazza_, I should have come back to see you before this," he strokes her cheek. The heart break in her voice is palatable and thick as she speaks the only question that has haunted her for more than 40 years, "Why Damian, why you never come back to me.. I thought.." she closes her eyes forcing the tears back. "I thought I mean something to you," her hand fists itself under her chin, just above her heart. A gesture she often made as a way to ward off evil thoughts and emotions which Damon had always found oddly endearing.

"You did.. you do," he tries painstakingly to reassure her as he runs a hand through her soft hair. "It's just, after I left, when I came back from the war.. I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't take it," he closes his eyes, reliving the memories. He's embarrassed to tell her. When they had met the first time he had been on the verge of doing it then, but then she had brought the sunshine and he had let himself bask in her light the way he had once basked under the sun as a boy.

"I flipped the switch Mona," he looks away from her, not sure he can bear to see her eyes but he can hear the shock and surprise in her voice as she says his name, barely a whisper. "I was a different person after," he forges on, ready to say what he has to say now that the band-aids been ripped off. "I was a horrible, blood thirsty monster void of any good emotion, Mona. I didn't give a shit about anyone or anything and I sure as hell couldn't remember anything about love. I was.. I was a true walking corpse and I've been that way ever since.. that is, up until a couple of years ago.. until," he hesitates as he looks into her turbulent hazel eyes.

"Until, Elena," she finishes for him as understanding and acceptance filter across her face.

"yeah," he says softly, not wanting to hurt the vampire further but not wanting to lie to her either. He still loves her, will always love this woman and no matter what, you tried not to hurt the ones you loved if you could help it. Being around Elena these last couple of years had reminded him of that.

"I understand," she says smiling up at him, "and I am happy for you, Damian. Happy you find your way back, however the road find you".

Damon can't help the smile and relief in his voice, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she looks up at him quizzically.

"Say exactly the thing that always blows me away," he smiles at her. God how he had missed her. He really should have come to see her sooner but pushes the thought away as soon as the familiar roll of guilt starts creeping in. Perhaps he could make it up to her?

She blushes at his compliment and turns away when she feels Damon's hands on her hips. She stiffens but Damon can hear that her heart rate has jumped and sees the flush of red under her creamy olive skin. He pulls her towards him as his arm snakes around her waist, pressing her to his stomach, their eyes lock. "You know, I suddenly realize that we never properly said, Hello." A mischievous glint in his eye promises both pleasure and pain.

He can feel her skin heat under his touch as he bends his head to her neck inhaling her scent. She shivers as he lays kisses on the sweet spot of her main artery when she moans, tilting her head back deliberately exposing the vital part of her neck in a clear invitation. This one gesture alone is enough to drive him over the edge as a feral growl escapes his lips. Nothing was more personal or sensual to a vampire than that one submissive move. His skin darkens as his eyes pool with red and he can feel her moaning as he sinks his teeth into her and she presses herself to his body, pulling him towards her as if she can fit herself inside him. The rushing of her blood as it hits the back of his throat sets Damon's passions keeling and his world on fire. Her life force thrums inside him with a delicious intensity and a hint of sunflowers and mahogany that was nothing less than the pure taste of his beautiful, Mona Lisa. She withers and moans under his grasp as stars explode behind his eyes at the feel of her fangs sinking into his neck, their bodies pulling and sucking in unison, making an endless cycle where suddenly one was the other and there was no sense of beginning or ends, only the flow of the blood and the essence of the soul drenched in that never ending flow. It was like having a shower of orgasms raining down around and curling up inside you.

Damon opens an eye to see he has Mona's writhing and gasping body pinned to the couch and his hands are running wild up and down her body, feeling her, memorizing her. She momentarily releases her grip on his neck as she takes in huge gulps of air, blood trailing down her chin, _his_ blood dripping from her fangs. The site is so erotic it sends Damon growling and reaching up beneath her dress to rip her underwear off. Smoothing his hand over her hot sex he plunges two fingers inside her and is rewarded with her surprised and shivering jolt. He clamps down on her mouth as she moans into him, devouring him as his fingers pump inside her, his thumb rubbing at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Damian" she cries, pushing back on his chest, ripping his shirt as she grinds into him, her hips searching for release that spills out of her as he feels her convulse and clamp down around his fingers. There's no way to suppress his satisfied smirk or the way he changes his rhythm automatically so she can ride out her first orgasm. Moving his hands from under her skirt he quickly strips her free of the constricting material and as the smell of her arousal hits his nose it's all he can do before he's stripped the damn blouse off her, buttons ricocheting everywhere as perfect olive breasts spill out of her black and red lacy lingerie. Damon moans appreciatively as he watches her full bosoms heave beneath him, the pink of her nipples way too appetizing a sight as he devours it with his mouth, her moans encouraging him as he massages and suckles at it, pulling on the nub with his teeth. She cries out, arching her back towards him, needing him and as he slips his hands under her buttocks, lifting her to position himself at her entrance. He pauses a moment to catch her eyes, sees them heavy with desire and dripping with need, her purr sends him growling as he drives himself hard and deep inside her, her moan of ecstasy sounding like a choir of Angels as her legs clamp around him, pushing his buttocks with her heels as he begins to fuck her, slow and deep at first.

He cups her breast, alternating between massaging and suckling as she continues to moan beneath him, grinding her sex into him, her hands twisted in his hair and running down his back as she rains kisses along his arm. The sudden feel of her fangs sinking into his forearm pulls on an erotic thread that is connected straight to Damon's swollen balls. "Fuck" his gasp is hoarse and barely restrained as he feels her drinking him and it's like he's been hit with 10 shots of Ecstasy as he pounds into her, rocking her body faster and deeper, lifting her hips at just the right angle as their moans and passions ride higher and faster when he suddenly releases a breast, her moans letting him know she's not happy about the lack of contact, but he plunges his hand between their thrusting bodies and rubs his thumb across her clit driving her over the edge as she spills around him. He levels out his thrusting, slowing just a notch so she can ride out the pleasure of her second orgasm before he picks up his pace again, moving faster and deeper.

Gods he can't get enough of her as he suddenly flips them over and she's sitting above him, her breasts bare and exposed. Tilting his hips at an angle he thrusts extra deep and extra hard while pushing down on her hips and he can see by the shocked look in her eyes that he's hit a very, very special spot. He grunts as he adjusts himself a little higher on the back of the couch, so she's just above him but he can drop his head to her neck, never ceasing his rhythm as he claims her mouths with his, devouring her as she begins to climb again, her fingernails scratching across his back as he pulls on her fang with his tongue, eliciting a pleasurable moan as she grinds against him, "need.. to taste you" he grunts before running his tongue over the pulse point of her neck, he can hear the blood pounding in her veins while she rocks above him, thrusting deep and nipples pinched between his fingers, he drags his fangs against her skin, feeling her shudder beneath him as her head tilts back, he breaks the skin easily and her howl of ecstasy is mingled with his as she orgasm's around his throbbing cock and he spills into her, his fangs pulling on her blood, her sex milking him as the shudders explode through both their bodies. Damon's body convulses as he pushes into her, fucking her until her can't fuck her anymore. Slowly he releases her, letting her collapse onto his chest, their sweat ridden bodies exhausted and intermingling as their breaths slowly return to normal.

Damon brings an arm around her waist, as he kisses the top of her sex soaked hair. His smile is lazy and at ease, "Now that's a hello".

**.**

**.**

**********Authors Note**********

_Phew! That was a long chapter and I was tempted to split it up, but then I thought, what the hell? J I hope things are starting to become a little clearer and that your interest is piqued! Also… how was the lemonade? Please review, and thanks for reading!_

**Translations:**

mia bella raggaza = my beautiful girl


	5. Chapter 5

Damon stretches his arms over his head as he slowly wakes, his muscles tensing and pulling with the effort, feeling deliciously wonderful. This was exactly the kind of thing Damon had been thinking about when he took off for his much needed 'Damon time.' No worries, no witches and no fucking hybrids. Nothing to do but drink insane amounts of bourbon, fuck, drink blood and not necessarily in that order. Ah yes, this is just what the doctor would prescribe if today's doctors had any real inkling for what really did a body good. Damon suppresses a grin at the thought of a Vampire rehab centre. _I think I just invented a new form of therapy. _

Shaking his head, he flings the covers off feeling the soft mattress protest under his weight. Mona is asleep in the bed next to him, her chestnut hair fanned across the pillow, her soft lips puckered in sleep. Blue eyes heat over as Damon recalls just how well they'd been getting reacquainted. All day in fact, if the darkness outside was any indication. Ah yes, just what the doctor ordered indeed. He grins as he gets up, his muscled naked body reflecting seductively in the moonlight from the open window. Picking up his jeans from a pile of haphazard clothes on the floor he slips them on, fishing again in the piles of cloth he pulls out a black and red lace bra which can't stop the million watt grin that breaks across Damon's face as he touches the soft material before laying them back in the pile and retrieves his black t-shirt. Pulling his shirt over his head, he quietly walks out of the room, grabbing his cell phone out of his back pocket as he makes his way downstairs and into the den. He's just filling a crystal tumbler with his preferred beverage of choice when he notices that he has 3 missed calls and 2 voice messages all from, Elena! _What the hell?_

Dropping some ice cubes in the tumbler he presses his speed dial not bothering to check the voice messages. what could be going on? He has to fight the sudden panic that swells in his chest but thankfully she answers on the second ring. "What's up, Elena?" his cool bravado slamming into place in an instant.

"Damon, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you all day," she doesn't mean to sound so petulant or controlling, but she's also not used to Damon not running when she calls. Elena admonishes herself. Damon's her friend and she's with Stephan now. Again. Maybe.

"I'm here now, what's up?" She's quiet. He can practically see her biting her lip on the other end and it drives him crazy. The affect she has on him. "Elena," he says more huskily then he intends, betraying his emotion, "stop. biting. your. lip."

Elena's breath catches. How does he do that? And why does it make her stomach suddenly clench and her insides go all watery? She shakes herself, _get a grip girl!_ She's calling for help with Stephen, or to vent about Stephen. She's not even sure what, just that she always feels better after talking to Damon. Is that so wrong? He's her friend after all. And they've come far in that friendship.

"It's, Stephen," she says softly, almost hesitantly. Maybe she shouldn't be bothering him with this. After all, one conversation with Stephan and Elena quickly realized why Damon had left town and Elena couldn't entirely blame Damon. Oh she could miss him, be mad at him for leaving, but she couldn't blame him.

Damon's question on the other end takes her by surprise. "What?" she asks.

"Did he hurt you?" _Aw fuck, if little bro fell off the rails again I'm gonna kill him._

"What? No, of course not, he's fine Damon, really.. Just.."

Ok, so baby bro hasn't gone all homicidal, Damon is relieved. So what's with that sound in her voice? Is it, apprehension?

"Come on Elena, I haven't got all night… I've got things to see… " a shifting sound behind him attracts his attention as he turns to find Mona standing in the doorway, her hands clasped before her, "..and people to do.." he coos, his eyes connecting with Mona's, and even from here he can see the blush that stain her cheeks.

"Damon, why do you have to always be like that!" Elena's exasperation is clear.

Damon sighs, turning to face the fireplace, "Like what, Elena?" he asks more harshly then he intends as he rubs his forehead, silently praying for strength. How can he be so in love with this girl and be so completely and utterly frustrated with her at the same time?

"You know...cool..distant.. Don't be like that Damon," her voice is soft, pleading almost. It shatters his wall of ice.

"Ok, Elena" he says with as much sincerity as he can muster and he can feel his emotions settling. "What's baby bro up too? Did his hero hairstyle gain a new level and you're not sure what to do about the nesting birds?"

She giggles and it's like molten joy enveloping his body. Gods, what he wouldn't do to always hear that sound fall from her lips. Even if she wasn't his to hold, to love, he could at least make her laugh. He could make her soul sing in a way he knew his little brother never could. He might have her body.. for now.. but her soul, it was already his, why couldn't, Elena see that?

"How do you do that, Damon?" she smiles into the phone.

"Do what?" He's honestly confused.

"I dunno.. One minute I'm all stressed and overwhelmed and I feel like the world is crushing me and the next thing I know, you make me laugh and it all just.. falls away." She's surprised at her own honesty, but she wants him to know how much he means to her. What his friendship means to her.

"Elena, I.." he blinks, at an actual loss for words. No one has ever said anything so… nice to him before. And then that sound again, her quiet giggle as it caresses him across the distance. "Oh my, the great Damon Salvatore rendered speechless! You know, I might just have to write this day down."

"Pfft, I was just surprised you finally admitted to my greatness, that's all." Ok, not the best come back, but man, my heart is doing a rumba and my brain is still reeling from what she said.

"Well, you're a great friend, that's for sure." she smiles sweetly into the phone not seeing the 2 foot metaphorical dagger she expertly wields, as it sinks deep into Damon's chest. She just used the fucking "F" word on him. Oh ya, that stings.

"Yup, that's me," he says sardonically into the phone. "So, what about Stephan?" he rolls his eyes, happy that she can't see the way she just sucker-punched him.

"Well, he's been different. More moody then usual."

"Yikes, that's gotta be a boat full of laughs." _His forehead must be a forest of wrinkles by now_, he bemusedly thinks to himself.

"Damon, it's, it's not that, he's just so withdrawn and I feel like I'm losing him and I don't know what to do."

Oh, so that's it. Advice on how to keep hero boy happy and off the crazy rails. Of course. But it's his brother and he has to help him. Damon stares at the half full tumbler in his hand and suddenly tosses back all of the amber liquid, relishing in the exquisite burn. Oh ya, a couple more of those should do it.

"Look Elena, if I know Stephan, and I do, he's in guilt overdrive to the fucking max! He can't fucking stand himself right now and he doesn't get how you fucking can," _and he's not the only one_, but he wisely doesn't say that. "You just need to let him know that you still see him for who he is and not for all the crazy fucking shit he was pushed into doing by dick head Klaus."

"Of course I still see him as, Stephan! How could he not know that?" Elena wisely chooses to ignore all his bad language for once, there was just way too much too tackle there.

"Elena, my brother has a martyr problem. He always fucking has. He sees the worst in himself. Just get him outside, have some fun, go dancing, anything, just remind him who he is, and that you know.. It's ok to be happy, even after everything." holy crap, what the hell is he saying and why is he saying this? Damon groans inwardly, praying that she can't feel his anxiety over the phone.

She releases a breath before answering. "You're right Damon, of course you're right."

"Took you fucking long enough to figure that out." he smirks into the phone.

"Damon!" she scolds him, but her tone immediately gentles. "Thanks Damon, for everything, sorry if I bothered you, I hope whatever you're doing is going well."

"No problem, Elena and things are going... very well," he smiles smugly as he turns to look at, Mona, but she's gone. Surprise etches on his face.

"Gotta go Elena."

"Bye, Damon," she hangs up the phone, looking at the screen. Damon was right. She needed to help Stephan out of his funk and help him reconnect to his life again. But there was so much more she had wanted to say but couldn't. Like how things between her and Stephan just wasn't feeling quite like it used too. There was something.. Off.. And it was distressing her. She needed someone to talk too and her regular friends were a no go. They'd just say it was an adjustment period after everything they'd been through, like when she first tried to bring up the subject with Bonnie and Caroline. But it was more then that, Elena could feel it. And talking to Damon? well, somehow confessing that much too him just seemed like overstepping whatever imaginary bounds their tentative friendship had formed.

Exasperated she turns to head for the shower, pushing all her errant thoughts out of her head. There was a carnival in town, she'd call the girls after her shower and take, Stephan. They'd have fun, eat corn dogs, take a ride on the carrousel and everything would feel great and just like it used too. With her determined face set in place she sends a quite text to, Stephan.

**Tonight. Carnival. Will be lots of fun. Want to spend time with you :) **

She readies herself for her shower and just as she's about to step in she hears her phone buzz and quickly takes a peek at, Stephan's reply.

**Sounds good. want to spend time with you too. See you then :)**

Why the sudden sense of dread as she reads those words? Shaking it off she steps into the shower.

"Mona?" Damon calls as he winds his way through the house. He hears a noise from outside at the rear of the house and he blurs to the back door stepping outside. He's mesmerized by the beautiful mermaid fountain in the small courtyard, all covered with cobblestone and cherry blossoms with vine plants and flowers growing and wrapping around everything. Sitting on the fountain edge, her fingers skimming the water, is Mona.

"There you are," he says leaning against the door frame, his hands stuffed casually in his pockets.

Mona looks up at him and smiles and he can feel she's holding back but he doesn't blame her. She understands his situation. "Your friends, they are ok?"

Damon runs a hand through his hair, "Ya, same old, same old," he makes a waving gesture, "I really don't want to think about any of that right now," he says as he walks towards her, his boots heavy on the cobblestone. Mona stands, meeting his gaze, as she nods her understanding.

"What I want to know," he brushes his knuckles against her cheek as his eyes suddenly pool red and his fangs descend, veins splaying across his face, "Is where do we go to get a good bite to eat around here?" he grins.

She takes a surprised intake of breath and feels her own hunger suddenly blossom within her as her eyes pool red and veins darken across her own face. "I know just the place," she purrs and in a blur she's gone, Damon grinning and blurring right behind her.

.

.

.

******Author's Note:******

Sorry for the delay in updating everyone! It's been cold here, I've been sick and Vampire Diaries has broken up our fav couple and has turned our beloved, sexy Damon into a murderous demon, so ya, just not feeling the writing bug at the moment, but am always thinking about this story. It might just take me a little while to update the chapters for now.

Please, if you like what you're reading so far, please review, as it keeps me going :)


End file.
